marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man Suit
The Ant-Man Suit was a suit created by Henry Pym that used the Pym Particles. History Development To be added Mission in Berlin Howard Stark informed Dr. Henry Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to use his suit to stop a group of Russian radicals from reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Stark also informs Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be sending an undercover agent to do the job but Pym refuses unless he is the one to use the suit in the mission. They argue but Pym is supported by Agent Peggy Carter leaving Stark to storm off. Later on, Peggy and Pym test the suit, with Peggy shooting at him, and Pym shrinking to insect size in the blink of an eye, avoiding the bullets. Hank successfully intercepts the Russians' Berlin base and finds "memory suppression" devices which are being used on a man. A HYDRA agent turns the machine off and the experimented man swears loyalty to HYDRA before regaining his memory. The HYDRA agent orders the man's mind to be wiped again. Pym defeats the HYDRA agent, frees the man, destroys the technology, and flees on a wasp as more agents arrive. The New Ant Man After giving up being Ant Man, he stashed away the suit in a hidden location that even he could not find a way into again. In present day, Darren Cross created the Yellowjacket Suit using the Ant-Man Suit technology. Later Henry Pym hired Scott Lang to steal Cross's suit. Pym first had him break into the hidden location of his own suit, though without telling Lang of what he was their to steal. Scott went to the suits location and used water and nitrogen to bypassed the hidden metal door that hid a secret room where Scott discovered the suit. After taking it, Scott when on to use it in his heist, as well as his later antics as the new Ant Man. Capabilities *'Size Manipulation': The suits user able to reduce their scale and mass, thereby shrinking themselves to approximately the size of an ant, the extra mass being shunted into a subatomic physical demension until the reduction effect is reversed. The user still maintained their regular sized strength and durability during shrinking. Also, the process of size alteration generates great amounts of physical force and momentum which is scaled beyond that of normal humans, which allows the user to perform feats of superhuman strength and exert such extreme physical force, comparable to that of a bullet, as well as momentum in their regular size immediately after changing their size back to normal. A user could size up physical force generated while they are in small scale and by sizing up while exposed to these forces, such as those found when an object his falling from a significant height, and utilize it to enhance their strength immediately after changing back their size. One feat of this is shown when a user falls from great height while in shrunken from and while or after returning to normal size during the fall, exerting the physical force and momentum obtained from falling, which in normal scale, translates into a feat of inhuman strength. The user can exert force in their shrunken state that allows them to leap vast distances and great heights with ease. All physical action the user can perform exert an enhanced amount of kinetic energy that they can use. The users durability is amplified almost to a state of near invulnerability while in a shrunken scale and is enough to them to fall from great height and crash onto a surface and leaving a bullet hole like crater in the surface while the user is only stunned by the impact. *'Insect Manipulation': The user could communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. The suits head piece is designed to transmit highly potent electrical or radio waves and signals. These transmissions are able to be sent into the brains of insects through their antennae. This allows the user to tap into the brain waves of insect-sized animals with the signal transmitters and project their will into such animals, influencing their actions and behavior. The user can manipulate entire colonies and hives of insects into working with them, such as forming themselves into bridges or walkways, allowing themselves be used as mounts or attacking a target, usually in swarms, as a distraction for the user. Gallery Screenshots Scott-Lang.jpg Ant-Man (film) 05.png Ant-Man (film) 04.png ScottandAnt-ManSuit.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 01.png Promotional Ant-Man Poster.jpg Ant-Man Poster.png Ant-Man Suit Back.png Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man German Poster.jpg Behind The Scenes AntmanHelm.jpg|The Ant-Man Helmet at the References External Links *